


A Break

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe: Humans, Cuddling, F/F, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska and Terezi are spending time together after a few months of being apart while Terezi is away at her university.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baramakaron (Yoongisweats)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoongisweats/gifts).



Terezi’s at your apartment, and she’s about to sleep in your bed. She’s already commented on what a mess your room is, and she’s added to the mess by tossing her own belongings into a pile at the foot of the bed. Outside, snow falls onto dirty street, the flakes turned orange by the glare of the streetlamps. 

 You’re trying to clean the mess up just a little, which consists of hiding the clothes that were on the floor of the room by putting them on the floor of the closet. It would be embarassing if Terezi slipped on your clothes.

Terezi sits on your bed, half-dressed in her faded t-shirt and underwear. She sniffs the blanket, probably wondering when you last washed the sheets. Seemingly satisfied, she smiles up at you. You sit next to her on the edge of the bed. You’re not sure why you agreed to this, but it’s the first time you’ve seen her in months. It feels wrong not to spend time with her.

 She leans back into the pillows. “Are you going to join me or not, silly?” she asks you. Her voice is light.

You pull your jeans off and toss them to the floor.

“You could have stayed at Dave’s place, why didn’t you?” you ask her. She’d have been more comfortable there—Dave, at least, has a couch.

“I wanted to see you,” she says, smiling. “It’s been so long.”

“What, you missed me?” you ask.

“A little.” She kicks down the blankets to stick her feet under the covers. Her feet are cold, and she presses them into your shins.

“You only missed my warm legs.”

She laughs. “Obviously. That’s why I’m here.”

“You know I’ll probably kick the covers off in my sleep, right?” you ask in the most threatening manner you can.

“Of course, Vriska. But I have your warm legs. Anything to keep my feet from freezing.” She giggles as she pulls the blanket over you both. You nestle against her back. She relaxes, curling into a ball. You put your arms around her, pulling her close. “If my feet are a hot water bottle, you’re my electric blanket.”

“Fair enough.”

You’ve used Pesterchum to chat with her in the months she’s been away at her university, but you haven’t been able to spend any time with her since late in the summer. It’s good to see her again.

“Did you miss me?” she asks quietly. She sounds like she’s smiling.

“Me? Miss your cold feet and your lousy scratchy voice and your obnoxious bed-stealing attitude?” You laugh. “You must be dreaming!”

“Should I pretend you said that with eight exclamation points?”

“Of course.” You nuzzle your face into her short, clean hair. She moves her head and a few strands go up your nose. You pull away a little.

“Stop wriggling,” she tells you. “Can’t you hold still for five minutes?”

You try to hold still. She turns around to face you. “I really did miss you, silly.” She puts her hand on your cheek.

You smile so she can feel it. “I guess I missed you too. But not too much.”

She kisses you. It’s just a peck, but it’s the first time she’s kissed you since the summer, since the moment you asked her out ten minutes before she left for college.

Your arms are already around her waist, and you use them to pull her into a hug. Her face is pressed into your neck and you can kiss the top of her head. Her hand makes its way down your back and slides under your shirt.

“Fuck, your hands are cold,” you complain.

“I’m stealing your warmth,” she explains.

“Gee, thanks.” You move your face so you can kiss her again. You miss and end up with her hair in your nose again. You try again and reach her warm, soft mouth.

“God, you didn’t even take off that gross lipstick? You’re so gross,” she says after you pull away.

“Well, you shouldn’t have agreed to go out with me,” you reply. You kiss her again. You bring a hand to her chest.

“You have nice boobs,” you comment.

“Thanks a lot.”

“It’s nothing.”

She snorts as she begins to pull your shirt off. You let her. She tosses it on the ground. She runs her hand down your chest and tickles you suddenly. “Fuck!” you shriek, jumping back and hitting your head on the wall. You look at her, and she’s heaving with laughter, cackling silently.

“Are you okay?” you ask her. “You should be asking me that!”

“You... should have seen yourself!” she chokes out. “Not that I did...” She’s still laughing. “But you know what I mean.”

You massage the back of your head tenderly. “I hate you so much.”

She’s managed to stop choking. “I know.” She leans forward to kiss you, and you move your face so she kisses your ear.

“Jerk,” she says. You laugh. She hugs you. “I really am glad I could visit you,” she says into your shoulder. You rub her back.

Together, you lean back into the bed again.

“What time is it?” she asks.

You squint at the clock. “Like...twelve...I think?” Your glasses are on the table.

“Fuck,” she says, “I have to wake up early tomorrow to get to my mom’s.” She relaxes into the bed. “We should sleep now.”

“Fine,” you answer. You kiss her ear.

* * *

 

When you wake up, Terezi’s hair is in your mouth, and your arms are around her. She shook you awake. “I have to go,” she says, getting out of bed. You watch her get dressed, providing a laugh track when she almost trips on your desk chair.

When she’s ready to go, you pull yourself out of bed to say goodbye.

Her short, neat hair is clipped back, and her red jeans don’t match her shirt. “Come back soon,” you say.

She smiles. “I’ll be back tomorrow. Work on warming up your cold house.”

“You warm up your cold feet.” You bend to kiss her. “I’m really glad we got to spend time together.”

Smiling and swinging her cane, she leaves your apartment


End file.
